This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In automotive and other industrial applications, wire harnesses, hoses and other components are often anchored to a structure using specially designed clips and additional fasteners that can be secured to an engine or other component.
The present disclosure provides an attachment feature on an existing fastener that can be used to mount a retaining clip. In particular, the fastener can include a shank, having a threaded portion and a head region disposed at an end of the shank. The head region includes a cavity in an end thereof, with a radially inwardly extending retaining rim at an open end of the cavity. A clip is provided having a base region that is snap fit, wedge or other rim gripping design in the retaining cavity of the fastener and an anchor feature extending from the base region for retaining a wire harness, hose, cable sheath or other component. The fastener can be used to secure the components of an engine or other structure of an industrial machine and the head of the fastener can provide the added function of receiving the retaining clip.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.